Braid My Hair
by natadunn81
Summary: Insomnia stalking your own tumblr this story from 2013. Oh, yeah, it's Rileystreet.


Also, please excuse any errors, this was a 4am attempt at a one-shot so I could finally go to sleep.

************************************ACACACACACACACA*****************************************

Amber arrived on set bright and early, feeling spiritually refreshed and with a little more pep in her step. She was wearing a pair of shorts. Shorts! After years of straying away from the garments due to insecurities about her thighs, she finally took a chance and decided to act on all the positive affirmations she spoke about to her Twitter followers and donned a pair herself. And damn, she looked amazing! In fact, she felt so good about this personal victory, she decided to share her good mood with everyone.

" MsAmberPRiley: 'Small triumph in confidence, I'M WEARING SHORTS! Lol I never do, self conscious about my thighs, but I decided why not? Right?!"

You could literally feel her enthusiasm screaming through her tweet. Yes, today was one of the good days, she decided. After that, she engaged in several twitter convos, receiving a multitude of compliments regarding her recently posted Twitpic. She'd been onset for about an hour before she was notified they were ready for her in hair and makeup. Upon arriving, she smiled at seeing her Glee family do what they do best–hilarity and tomfoolery. At this present moment, Jenna and Kevin were strutting around the space, hands on hips and lips poked out as far as they would go. Apparently, the challenge of who could do a better Mick Jagger impersonation had been issued and the battle had ensued.

"Jenna, love, might as week give'it up. Ya can't beat me," Kevin stated in an exaggerated British accent, causing Jenna and anyone within earshot to crack up.

Amber shook her head as she giggled at their antics. She saw Chord enter the room from her periphery. His eyes lit up with mirth as he fell right in line.

"A Jagger-Off? I so got this!" He exclaimed, then launched into what had to be the best impersonation of the Mick Jagger strut known to man.

Jenna, Kevin, and everyone fortunate enough to be in the room erupted in laughter in response to Chord's display.

Kevin approached Chord, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to talk through his guffaws, "Alright, alright….(wheezing laughter)… you…win. Who can beat you when you got those lips?"

Chord, clearly proud of flawless victory, threw both hands in the air and soaked up the sounds of laughter coming from the present cast and crew. Amber grinned and shook her head at his antics before making her way to her seat, checking the Twitter notifications she'd just received on her phone, including one from her former co-star, Ashley Fink. Chord breezed by as he made his way to his own chair, but not before stopping and greeting her.

"Just saw the Twitpic you posted earlier and I must say it doesn't do justice to the real thing."

She looked up to meet his eyes in the mirror and did a double take –wait, did he have a ponytail? Initial shock aside, she took a moment to take him all in, from his well worn, well fitting jeans, thin white t-shirt, and finally his fully revealed face since his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Damn, the man was a pleasure to look at. She'd always wanted to see his hair drawn back in a ponytail a couple of years ago when they were filming the 'Prom Queen' episode. If nothing, but than to keep it from falling in his gorgeous eyes every other minute. Shaking herself from that small bit of revelry–Been there. Almost did that. And they'd decided that risking the friendship wasn't worth it. But damn, it didn't hurt to look. She again focused on his face reflected and the mirror and could have sworn she saw him bite his bottom lip as he took in her ensemble before meeting her eyes again from behind his trademark shades.

"Um…thanks." She responded shortly. "And a ponytail? You've got to let me get a pic of this. Ashley will never believe me when I tell her."

Grinning at her slightly, he gave a nod of acquiescence before sliding in the chair next to her. Amber stood and walked around him, trying the find the best angle for the picture. Ah, taking off her gold cross necklace, she slipped it over his head. Perfect. She chuckled to herself when he raised the cross to lips as she captured his image on her phone and promptly posted it to Twitter.

"It looks good on you, though."

She complimented him quickly as she made her way back to her seat. Within seconds, she received notification of a reply to her posted pic. Opening the app, she was surprised to see just how many responses she'd gotten and laughed out loud at one suggestion that Chord put his hair in braids. Chord raised an eyebrow in question as he observed her typing furiously on her phone. Seconds later, he received a Twitter notification on his phone. Opening up the notification, he saw that Amber had responded to a tweet he was mentioned in.

" whomp_: MsAmberPRiley chordoverstreet braids! Give him braids!" Chord they want to see cornrows lol can I do it pleeeeaaase!"

His response was an emphatic "Yes!" and before he could stay anything to Amber personally, he noticed she'd been whisked away to another chair by her stylist.

***************************************A*C*A*C*A*C*A*C*A******************************************

Amber entered her home with purpose later that evening. She was exhausted, but excited still. Still high off the buzz of getting to do what she loved the most with her adopted Glee family was more than worth the long hours she'd just endured. It was the first time in forever that she and nearly all of the original cast members were onset at the same time. However, her en suite shower was calling to her so that she could get changed and dive underneath her covers. Tossing her keys into the basket, she'd just reached the first stair when her doorbell rang. *Who the heck would be coming to visit me this late?* She wondered as she made it back to the door in five paces.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's Chord."

She did nothing to hide the look of confusion on her face as she opened the door. "Okay. Did you stow away in my car and I didn't know it? Cuz, I sure don't remember seeing you behind me, Chord."

He chuckled at her statement, answering, " Probably because you we're too busy talking on the phone to Jenna about going shopping tomorrow."

She already had her rebuttal ready, until she realized he was right. So instead, she chuckled to herself and asked him what brought him to her door.

Chord pulled a small backpack from behind and opened to show Amber the various items inside, "Um…w-we uh…you …" He blushed as he rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, unsure of why he'd suddenly turned into a babbling fool. And his ears were hot– was he blushing?! What the–

"Chord, are you alright? And remember, use your words," Amber teased, not sure what the problem was. She glanced into the bag and saw various hair care items. Now puzzled, she looked back at him. " Your hair? You want me to do your hair? Tonight?"

Still baffled by his inability to speak proper English and his continued flush of embarrassment, Chord hung his head and shook it at himself. After a moment he was able to mutter, " It's just… ever since you said you'd braid it, I couldn't get it off my mind."

Amber still wore a look of puzzlement, "Really?"

Chord nodded the affirmative.

"Why?" She queried.

Shit! He hadn't thought she'd ask him why! He'd assumed she would just agree and do it without question. But then again, this is Amber we're talking about. He racked his brain for a response and only came up with a shrug. Great. She turned her head to the side, regarding him, as if she was working something out in her mind. After a long moment, she stepped aside and allowed him entry into the house.

Watching his back as he entered, Amber tried to calm her racing heart. Chord was in her home. At night. With no one else to act as a buffer between them. This was bad. This was bad. This was not good. She mentally chastised herself, the boy only asked her to do his hair. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, they'd decided they were better off as friends, so no need for all the tension and weirdness between them. Right?

"So, what's up with the shampoo and conditioner? You're hair looked pretty clean today."

Blushing, he turned to face her. "Baby powder."

Did he whisper, cause surely she must've misheard him. "Excuse me?"

If it were possible he appeared to be blushing even harder, his eyes struggled to meet hers as he cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, " I said baby powder. It's a little trick to dry up oily hair pretty quick."

She looked at him in shock and utter silence for a full minute before bursting out into a loud bark of laughter. Grabbing her stomach, she tried valiantly to stop her shoulders from shaking. It didn't work. Between gasps of air and teary eyes, she finally spoke. " So that's why you smelled so fresh today." More uncontrollable laughter.

Amazingly, although she was laughing at his expense–and heartily so– the only thing Chord heard was her talking about his scent. "You smelled me today?"

Well, if that didn't sober her up. "Anyway, you came to get some cornrows, so let's do it." She darted towards the kitchen area.

Chord smiled as it appeared they were again on equal footing in this exchange. He sauntered behind her, enjoying the view as always. " You know, I meant what I said earlier about you looking amazing today. But that's nothing new, you've always looked amazing. Even now."

Glancing down at her after work ensemble of leggings, a denim shirt and Jordans, she tutted at his statement. "Well, I guess all that working out was good for something. Right?"

"That has nothing to do with it. You were amazing before you began all that."

Her step stuttered. Was his voice even deeper? Shaking herself, she finally stepped into the kitchen and made a beeline for the sink. She didn't dare turn around, for fear of how she might react to his statement.

"Alright, let's get your hair all cleaned up." She busied herself with getting the right temperature for the water, not paying mind to the rustling noises he made behind her. Suddenly, he was close behind her, his body heat could be felt through her clothing.

"Ready."

God, did he just breathe into her ear?! Inhaling and exhaling a quick breath to fortify herself, she glanced over her left shoulder and was damn near speechless at what she saw. This damn man had taken his shirt off! What in the –

"Alright, get your head under the water." She stepped aside to give him room.

Once he got into position, she quickly began her task, trying hard to ignore the feel of his now bare back and shoulder as it grazed her on occasion as she moved. Each touch sent a tingling through her body. *Focus, Amber. Focus!* To take her mind off things , she began to hum. That always worked to calm her.

Chord relished the feel of her hands in his hair. It took everything in him not to purr like a giant cat when he was overwhelmed with the sensations of her fingers on his scalp and her covered breast brushing over his bare back. And did she have any idea that her humming caused her body to vibrate in the best of ways? If he wasn't positive of that, then the sudden bulge behind his zipper told him so. He'd thought things wouldn't be this intense anymore, after they'd agreed not to pursue a relationship for the sake of their friendship. Guess he was wrong. Before long, she'd announced they were done, much to his dismay. He felt her pat his head a few times with the towel to soak up the majority of the water before stepping away to allow him to finish himself. With the towel wrapped around his head and obscuring his vision, he missed the downright sinful look Amber gave him as she watched an errant drop of water escape his hair and cascade down his chest.

Right down the valley between his pecs.

Across his washboard abs.

And finally disappearing into the waistband of his underwear which peeked over the top of his jeans. However, he was able to hear her muffled moan.

"Amb, you say something?" He pulled the towel away to hear her answer. Were her pupils darker?

Mentally chastising herself, she recovered quickly. "Yeah, I said we can do it in the living room." And just as quickly, she'd lost it again. "Your hair! I said we'll do YOUR HAIR in the living room." She corrected quickly. Noticing his look of amusement, she pushed him in the direction of the downstairs bathroom.

"You'll find a blow dryer under the sink. Make sure your hair is totally dry before coming back out." He wordlessly agreed and set to the task at hand. She sat on the sofa and pulled the rest of his things out of the bag– a rattailed comb, scalp oil, and small, clear rubberbands. The boy had definitely done his research. Settling everything on the cushion beside her, she suddenly registered where she was and where that meant he would have to sit. Shaking her head, she muttered to herself, " This won't work. We should move to the table."

"I don't mind sitting on the floor, long as you don't mind me sitting on one your sofa cushions."

She started at his voice, unaware that he'd finished drying his hair so quickly. Trying her best to chuckle it off, she placed a cushion on the floor in front her and gestured for him to sit. He did as she instructed, but not before resting both of his arms across the tops of her thighs as if they were armrests. The heat of him burned through her thin leggings.

What had started as a good idea in his mind turned out not to be so in practice. He could feel the heat of her thighs through her leggings, searing his skin where they touched. He trembled from the heat as he tried to settle himself in further.

"Chord, you alright? Is this position uncomfortable for you?"

" N-no! I mean, yes!" Ah, so the bumbling idiot had returned. " What I mean is yes, I'm alright and no, this position isn't uncomfortable." Looking back into her face, he saw skepticism. " I promise, I'm fine."

Seemingly reassured, she shrugged her shoulders and began the task of combing the last bit of tangles free from his hair and dividing his hair equally down the middle. Deciding to start on the left side, she gently nudged him to lean his head to the right and rest it there. After some time and upon nearly completing the left side of his hair, she could tell Chord was completely relaxed. Both of his long, lean legs were sprawled out in front of him and he lazily drew designs on her knee and he breathed out evenly. She'd initially flinched when she felt his ministrations on her knee, but the act soon served to calm, as well. They continued this way in comfortable silence until she heard him softly begin to sing.

"Braid my hair, c'mon and braid my hair

Back in my hood, feelin' good, no worries or no cares

Baby, use your hands to make me feel alright

And take away the stress and drama in my life

While you braid my hair"

She didn't know what shocked her more– the fact that he actually knew this song or that he sounded so good singing it. Apparently, her shock also mask the fact that she'd spoken aloud.

Chord chuckled, "Yes. I know some of Mario's songs. After we sang 'Let Me Love You' in season 3, I downloaded some of his other albums. He's pretty good." He continued singing as if never interrupted.

Amber continued to braid, occasionally joining in to harmonize with him. Without warning, he turned to face her, continuing to sing as he looked right into her eyes.* When did the moment get so serious?* She wondered. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his. Not in this moment.

"Do what you wanna do, baby its up to you

Sit me between your legs, girl won't you braid my hair?

Baby make me feel alright and make it last all night

And take away the stress and drama in my life

While you braid my hair"

Later, she wouldn't be able to tell you who made the first move. But right now, all she knew was the feel of Chord's soft lips against her own and the weight of him as he used his body to press her back into the sofa cushions. Hair braiding be damned, she turned her body so that she lay fully on the sofa and pulled him atop of her. Thoughts of why this was wrong vanished from all conscious thought as Chord's mouth dipped dangerously low into the v-neck tee she wore and he ground his hips into hers. In the past, they'd never gotten beyond scintillating grazes of fingertips and several near-kisses. Tonight was a whole different story, as they both did their best to honor the spirit of the song and 'make it last all night'.


End file.
